La Luna Caída
by L. Salander
Summary: One-Shot. La Princesa Serenity se pregunta muchas cosas sobre la libertad en la Tierra. ¿Por qué los hombres no saben elegir? Y es cuando la Reina Serenity decide intervenir llevándola ante la Sailor del Tiempo, quien tiene un plan para que la Princesa obtenga su respuesta.


**La Luna Caída**

 ** _"_** ** _Y disfrazada vendré a ti_**

 ** _Y cariño, esta noche, caminarás fuera de tu alma_**

 ** _No te sorprendas si te digo_**

 ** _Que no eres tan fuerte como te dijeron"_**

\- **_"_** ** _Midnight" de Elan_**

La noche que Serenity, la princesa heredera del Milenio de Plata fue llevada ante su presencia, no se imaginaba lo que le deparaba su entrevista. Se imaginaba que su destino era pasar la eternidad admirando la Tierra y esperando que Endymion se escapara para visitarla. Era sumamente querida y amada por todos en su reino y su característica principal era su largo cabello dorado peinado en dos coletas. Pero lo que le intrigaba a Serenity era porqué los hombres de la Tierra eran tan difíciles de comprender. ¿Por qué les era tan difícil a los hombres y mujeres de la tierra elegir el bien sobre el mal? A veces se cuestionaba si Endymion estaba incluido en esa pregunta. Esto siempre rondaba en la mente de Serenity hasta que su madre, la reina Serenity, temerosa de que su hija, siendo la futura heredera tuviera ese tipo de pensamientos, decidió que tenía que llevarla ante ella. Asi, una noche de luna llena, la princesa fue llevada a la presencia de la scout del Tiempo. Temerosa de que fuera por una llamada de atención por estar espiando el mundo terrenal, arribó con la cabeza baja y Sailor Plut le sonrió bondadosamente.

\- ¿Por qué bajas la cabeza, Princesa Serenity?

\- Porque temo que vayas a reprenderme, Sailor Plut.

\- ¿Por qué habría yo de reprenderte? Tú eres mi princesa…

\- Sí… pero tú eres la Scout más poderosa de todas… Mi madre me lo ha dicho.

\- Sólo porque he visto y vivido mucho más que tú no me hace poderosa… me hace más sabia… pero ¿Por qué crees que tu madre te mandó a platicar conmigo?

\- Porque suelo pasar mis tardes viendo el mundo terrenal…

\- ¿Y por qué lo haces?

\- Porque no comprendo la razón por la cual los hombres teniendo el libre albedrío no lo utilizan de manera sabia… es tan sencillo que elijan lo correcto… y aun así no lo hacen, Sailor Plut… ¿por qué? Y a veces me pregunto si Endymion también lo hará algún día…

\- Entonces piensas que tú sí sabes elegir lo correcto.

\- Pues sí… - fueron las palabras de Serenity.

Sailor Plut, viendo la ingenuidad en los ojos de la princesa de la luna, le sonrió.

\- ¿Quieres saber la respuesta por ti misma, Princesa Serenity?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, Sailor Plut?

\- Quiero ver si tu curiosidad puede ser satisfecha… He decidido que te mandaré a la tierra… por supuesto, tu madre ya sabe sobre esto… y pondrás a prueba en tu propia carne el libre albedrío que se les concedió los hombres. Cuando creas que tengas la respuesta de por qué los hombres se complican tanto la vida, volverás aquí y me dirás que te ha parecido esa experiencia…

\- ¿De verdad?

\- De verdad… Pero empezarás de cero… y vivirás en el tiempo terrenal y no en el tiempo de Endymion. Te enviaré al futuro. ¿Crees poder soportarlo, Princesa Serenity?

\- ¡Sí, Sailor Plut! ¡Lo haré! ¡Lo soportaré! ¡Aguantaré!

Diciendo esto, Sailor Plut colocó su báculo sobre la frente de la princesa y de pronto Serenity vio una luz cegadora y se vio naciendo en un país llamado Japón. Su madre terrenal, de nombre Ikuko, la amó desde el instante en que nació. Pero el futuro de la ahora llamada Serena iba a ser muy diferente del dichoso bienestar que tenía en el Milenio de Plata. Durante su infancia, ajena a su vida anterior como princesa, sufrió penurias y burlas de los chicos de la escuela porque no le gustaba estudiar y sus calificaciones eran pésimas además de que llegaba tarde y su profesora Mónica la hacía cargar todos los días durante la primera hora una cubeta de agua. Su hermano menor le hacía bullying porque sus horas libres se las pasaba comiendo o jugando videojuegos y el día que engordó dos kilos cuando ya estaba en la etapa de la pubertad, la dibujó como una cerdita lo que la hirió de sobremanera porque sus padres, Ikuko y Kenji, en vez de defenderla de su hermano, se pusieron a decirle que debería de ponerse a dieta y a estudiar. En su mente, lo único que quería era ser como la heroína Sailor V de sus historietas para saborear la gloria, que nadie la dijera nada, ser un poco más inteligente para pasar los exámenes sin tanto esfuerzo y poderse ir a la Universidad y conocer a otro tipo de personas. Pero con cada fracaso, con cada burla y cada dolor, sus sueños parecían desmoronarse pero al mismo tiempo, su cerebro empezaba a desarrollar una meta que no se borraba de la mente de Serena y que parecía que se estaba tatuando en ella: " _Tengo que salir de aquí_ ". Y lo repetía todas las noches como si fuera una oración.

\- Tengo que salir de aquí… tengo que salir de aquí… tengo que salir de aquí…

Cuando Serena cumplió 15 años, se encontró con un tipo en la calle cuando iba directo a su casa a bañarse para quietarse el olor a derrota. Había reprobado otra vez y de manera desastrosa. Desesperada, arrugó el examen y lo aventó con todas sus fuerzas para atrás. El fulano le gritoneó al verse golpeado por el papel.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, tonta? ¡Ups! Vaya que eres tonta… ni una niña de kínder sacaría esta calificación…

\- ¡Cállate! – Serena se llenó de rabia - ¿Quién te crees para juzgarme?

\- Por lo menos alguien que tiene un IQ más alto que el tuyo…

La cara de Serena se ensombreció y se llenó de dolor y amargura.

\- ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ¡Cámbiala!

\- No tengo otra cara… - Serena replicó y desde sus entrañas salió coraje - pero si puedo cambiar algo, voy a cambiar esta situación… te juro que dentro de poco tiempo, iré a la Universidad y te prometo que algún día, entraré a la mejor de todo Japón…

El extraño de pelo negro se rió de ella y Serena se enfureció.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? ¿Crees que no puedo hacerlo?

\- Tal vez… pero… ¿cuándo? ¿mañana? ¿en un mes? ¿en un año? ¡Ubícate, cabeza de chorlito! ¡no sueñes tan alto!

Serena solo volteó a ver al hombre de cabello negro y como una profecía le respondió.

\- De sueños también se vive… y yo me encargaré de hacer los míos realidad…

Ese mismo día, se encontró con una gatita negra que en vez de darle mala suerte, pareció darle buena. Resultó que su dueña era Amy Mizuno, la hija de una brillante y adinerada doctora de Japón. Ambas se hicieron amigas y Amy, en pago por haber rescatado a la gatita de nombre Luna, ayudó a Serena a mejorar de manera increíble sus notas y le presentó a lo que llamaban la "Sailor Mafia": Lita Kino, Rei Hino y Mina Aino. De pronto, la "Sailor Mafia" de cuatro miembros, pasó a tener cinco… Serena ya tenía amigas respetables, de dinero, ya no era tonta, pero cuando se miraba al espejo, era repetir constantemente:

\- Tengo que salir de aquí… tengo que salir de aquí… tengo que salir de aquí…

Serena pasaba todas las tardes estudiando y logró sacar el bachillerato con las notas más altas después de Amy. Rei siempre se la pasaba hablando de un novio muy guapo que ella tenía y que pronto les presentaría. Y cuál sería la sorpresa donde la noche en que la "Sailor Mafia" celebraba que todas entrarían a la Universidad Mugen, Rei llegó con su novio.

\- Chicas, les presento a Darien Chiba…

\- Encantadas… Yo soy…

\- Un momento… ¡Pero si tú eres la cabeza de chorlito! – Darien dirigió sus ojos a Serena que se quedó helada al ver a Rei de las manos de ese maldito que un día se había topado en la calle cuando más miserable se sentía.

\- No me llames así.

\- ¿Se conocen? – intervino Lita.

\- Pero ¿qué hace esta burra dentro de la "Sailor Mafia"? Una persona que no alcanza ni siquiera un 3 no puede ser amiga suya…

\- ¿Qué? – Rei de pronto miró a Serena con desprecio. - ¿Es cierto, Amy?

Amy nunca había comentado que había ayudado a Serena a mejorar sus notas por haber encontrado a su gatita Luna.

\- Creo que eso no…

\- ¿Es cierto o no? – Mina preguntó una vez más. Pero Serena viendo que la "Sailor Mafia" era eso, una mafia a la cual ella jamás había pertenecido, rompió el silencio expectante.

\- No se preocupen. Me voy… ¡me largo! Yo no me quedo ni un minuto más aquí… ¿Y saben por qué? ¡Porque son unas mediocres! ¡Porque yo me gradué con las calificaciones más altas después de Amy! ¡Y sí! ¡Yo era una burra pero cambié y a ti Darien Chiba, te acabo de demostrar lo que te juré aquella vez en la calle! Entré a la mejor Universidad de Japón. ¡Y ustedes "Sailor Mafia" pueden seguir con su estilo de vida! ¡Lo que tú lograste esta noche Darien fue demostrar lo patán que siguen siendo y tú Rei, a la que consideré mi mejor amiga de entre estas 4 falsas fue convertirte en la prostituta barata de este payaso disfrazado de frac!

Y Serena se fue sin volver la mirada atrás dejando la "Sailor Mafia" para siempre. Se fue pensando que al fin y al cabo, esa etapa ya había cumplido su ciclo en su vida. La "Sailor Mafia" y Amy la habían llevado a la Universidad Mugen. Pero la habían herido, la habían lastimado, la habían humillado. Pero se la habían pagado. Y juró que de ahí en adelante, cualquiera que se la hiciera, se la pagaría centuplicado.

Serena encontró rápidamente un lugar donde quedarse. Había planeado con Mina estudiar algo relacionado con música y se matriculó en la clase de piano del gran Haruka Tenoh. Y lo logró. Cuando lo hizo y recibió los resultados, lo primero que hizo fue escribirle una carta a Mina. Lo único que escribió fue: " _De sueños también se vive. Y lo logré_ ". Cuando Mina leyó la carta, se soltó a llorar. Se sintió infame porque no había creído en su amiga ni la había defendido. Y ahora era su ex amiga la que le callaba la boca porque ella no había podido acceder a ninguna de las clases de música que ofrecía la Universidad. Pero a Serena se le empezó a subir su propia fama a la cabeza. Al saberse la alumna favorita de Haruka, comenzó a tratar a sus compañeros con desdén y en la apodaban " _Princesa_ ". Cuando pasaba al lado del maestro Tenoh, todos susurraban y a Serena no le importaba.

Al lado de Haruka, como su pupila y protegida, Serena desarrolló una manera de pensar impresionante. Ayudaba a Tenoh a calificar, tenía opinión en las tertulias que Haruka y su novia, la violinista Michiru Kaioh organizaban y, de vez en cuando, modelaba para revistas. Pero Serena ansiaba más. Hasta que una noche que había terminado de ensayar _Claro de Luna_ de Debussy, se dio cuenta que estaba completamente sola. ¿A quién darle un beso de buenas noches? ¿A quién abrazar mientras dormía? De pronto, Serena se soltó a llorar. ¿De qué le servía saberse respetada, haber alcanzado la cumbre y haber cumplido sus sueños si no tenía nada? Y fue que sintió las palabras de su maestro Tenoh como puñaladas en su corazón en su habitación vacía. " _El hombre está condenado a ser libre, gatita. Es su eterna condena. El hombre es arrojado a este mundo con libre albedrío y está condenado a ser libre porque aún y cuando no elige, está eligiendo_ ". Serena se fue a dormir pero de pronto recordó su eterna oración y la dijo hasta que se quedó dormida.

\- Tengo que salir de aquí… tengo que salir de aquí… tengo que salir de aquí…

Al otro día, después de que Haruka escuchara su versión de _Claro de Luna_ , caminaba por las calles y tropezó con un chico de cabello plateado llamado Diamante. El chico le sonrió y tenía una sonrisa que deslumbró a Serena. Sin pensárselo mucho, la invitó a un café y descubrió que tenía muchas cosas en común. Se hicieron amigos y con el paso del tiempo, Serena dejó de decir todas las noches su eterna oración. Empezó a sentirse estable. Empezó a dejar de sentirse " _Princesa_ " como la apodaban y, presa de una comodidad que hace mucho no sentía su alma y que sentía que se la debía a Diamante, regresó a la casa de Amy Mizuno y volvió a ver a la "Sailor Mafia". Rei ya había terminado con Darien Chiba y todas, sin excepción, le pidieron disculpas. Serena hizo lo mismo y con Diamante a su lado, volvieron a ser amigas. Sin embargo, Serena sintió que algo no encajaba y empezó a susurrar:

\- Tengo que salir de aquí… tengo que salir de aquí… tengo que salir de aquí…

Atormentada por ese hecho, regresó con Diamante a su departamento, y cuando entraron los dos, lo primero que salió de su boca fue lo mismo.

\- Tengo que salir de aquí… tengo que salir de aquí… tengo que salir de aquí…

Serena sacudió la cabeza. Seguramente había sido la emoción de haber vuelto a ver a la "Sailor Mafia". Besó a Diamante, volvió a ver a Haruka que le ofreció un puesto a su lado y viajó por todo Japón. Conoció a la modelo Setsuna Meioh y tocó al lado de Michiru Kaioh. Fue ascendiendo y ascendiendo. Su éxito estaba asegurado y ya tenía a quien besar antes de dormir.

Cuando Serena tuvo que ir a Okinawa por encargo de Haruka a obtener un volumen de unas partituras que no podían conseguir, se topó en un café al aire libre con un chico que tocaba la guitarra. Serena se quedó extrañada porque debido a las bajas temperaturas, era impresionante que el muchacho de ojos azules y cabello negro tan largo y negro, sujeto en una coleta, no renunciara a tocar su instrumento. Se acercó y el chico en ese momento empezó los acordes de " _Claro de Luna_ " y resultó llamarse Seiya Kou. Le ofreció un cigarro, se pusieron a discutir sobre Debussy y la música contemporánea, además que Serena le dijo que bien podía dedicarse al modelaje ya que dejaba dinero y podía verse más libre. Seiya se fijó en los ojos celestes de Serena y sentenció.

\- Bombón… tú no eres libre… digas lo que digas, argumentes lo que argumentes… tú no eres libre…

\- ¿Qué? ¡Tú estás loco! – Serena se enfureció.

\- Puedo decirte ahora y sin necesidad de leerte la mano o ver tu destino en las estrellas, que tú no eres libre… crees tener libre albedrío pero todo lo que tú has hecho hasta ahora lo has hecho condicionada… Si quisiste ir a la Universidad no fue por ti… fue para demostrarles a los que te humillaron que podías ser más que ellos… y lo conseguiste… Te vanaglorias en decir que tú no eres débil y cuando te hieren, devuelves la herida centuplicada porque eres incapaz de perdonar… Dices amar y respetar a una persona y vienes a una persona desconocida porque en realidad no puedes estarte quieta en tus sentimientos… no sabes amar y estarte quieta aún… no has llegado a esa clase de amor… lo tuyo es turismo emocional… Tú, bombón… tú no eres libre… pero si huyeras ahora de todo, conmigo… si te dejaras querer… si dejaras que una estrella fugaz te secuestrara… acaso todo empezara a tener sentido.

Serena argumentó, contradijo, intentó callar a Seiya y zanjó el asunto diciéndose a sí misma que aquel chico que lo había atraído, no tenía ni idea. Al fin y al cabo, ella no tenía que dar cuenta de sus actos. Ella era honesta, sincera y transparente. Si aquel chico no lo entendía, era su decisión. Y se alejó y se fue. Sin embargo, Seiya la detuvo a cuatro cuadras.

\- ¡Espera!

\- ¿Qué quieres? Ya hablamos. Ya lo dejamos claro. Esta es mi postura.

\- Ya lo sé. Pero antes de que te vayas… ¿me darías un beso?

\- ¿Por qué? – Serena se extrañó.

\- Sólo dámelo… yo veré que hago con él.

\- Tengo un novio que quiero y amo…

\- Sí… ya lo sé… las circunstancias ajenas… estamos arrojados al mundo y condenados a ser libres… lo sé… Ya me hablaste de la teoría de tu maestro Haruka… - respondió Seiya. – Pero hay algo que no se sabe de memoria. Dame tu mano…

Serena se la dio y Seiya se la llevó al pecho. La rubia sintió los latidos del corazón del muchacho que, a pesar suyo, agitaba algo en su interior.

\- ¿Sabes qué es esto?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Un corazón roto…

\- Yo no lo rompí… - Serena se defendió.

\- Eso nunca lo sabrás… - Seiya sonrió. – Ahora bésame.

Serena se olvidó que tenía un novio, una relación, una conciencia. Se dejó tomar en brazos de Seiya y lo besó tal y como él se lo había pedido. Después, Seiya sonrió y se alejó sin volver la vista atrás. Y sin saber por qué, empezó a decir.

\- Tengo que salir de aquí… tengo que salir de aquí… tengo que salir de aquí…

Sin más y sin querer volver a pensar en ello, Serena volvió a la Universidad Mugen, siguió su relación con Diamante y siguió su éxito. Pero de vez en cuando pensaba en Seiya. Meses después, se enteró que Seiya había muerto porque estaba desahuciado y, deliberadamente, no quiso asistir a su funeral. Pensó en voz alta.

\- Por algo suceden las cosas. Y tenían que pasar de esta manera…

Y una noche, se despertó sobresaltada. Como si todo hubiese sido un sueño. Corrió al espejo y se miró. De pronto, fue como si hubiera tenido una revelación. Se vio. Tenía treinta y cuatro años. Estaba confundida. Era como si su vida hubiera pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y tenía miedo. No sabía qué hacer y, de pronto, sintió que no era tan fuerte como ella misma se había dicho muchas veces que lo era. Y como por arte de magia, volvió a ser la Princesa Serenity y estaba de nuevo frente a Sailor Plut, en su presencia, y al recordar todo, su vida terrenal, su entrevista con la Sailor del Tiempo y ahora su regreso al Milenio de Plata, se soltó a llorar amargamente.

\- Princesa Serenity… ¿cómo te fue? ¿tienes la respuesta a tu pregunta?

\- ¡Sailor Plut! – Serenity, la luna caída a la tierra por curiosidad, no dejaba de sollozar.

\- No llores… háblame… ¿tienes la respuesta a tu pregunta?

\- Si yo hubiese sabido… si tan sólo hubiese sabido lo difícil que es ser humano… y lo difícil que es ser libre…

Sailor Plut sonrió y levantó el rostro de su Princesa y miró sus ojos celestes.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando decías en tu vida terrenal " _Tengo que salir de aquí_ "?

\- Sí…

\- Para algunos es signo de fortaleza… para otros es signo de debilidad… pero ahora sabes que no debes juzgar a nadie de acuerdo a tu criterio… no sabes lo que hay detrás… tú no sabías lo que había detrás de Amy… lo que había detrás de Rei… lo que había detrás de Haruka… lo que había detrás de Seiya…

\- Seiya fue el único que se atrevió a decirme las cosas a pesar de saber que podía enfurecerme y desafiarme…

\- Y lo tomaste a la ligera… nunca supiste su verdadera historia… ni por qué murió… usó la libertad que le quedaba para intentar darte un llamado de alerta… Pero nadie experimenta en cabeza ajena, Princesa Serenity… por eso el libre albedrío… la libertad… para unos es sobreestimada y para otros está subestimada… y ahora mi pequeña luna caída… Deja de añorar…

\- ¿Me dejarás recordar?

\- No puedo… has visto personas que volverás a ver definitivamente…

\- ¿Me dejas tomar un instante antes que lo hagas?

\- Claro.

Serenity se concentró. De todas las personas sólo quería recordar a uno. Sailor Plut sabía que no podía dejar que se concentrara demasiado y sin avisarle, la tocó con su báculo desde atrás.

\- Duerme, Princesa Serenity… y deja de añorar.

Sailor Plut se retiró no sin antes dejar a la princesa sobre su cama con los recuerdos borrados para que siguiera adelante. Pero cuando cruzó el portal del tiempo, entre sueños, de los labios de la heredera de la luna que amaba al príncipe de la Tierra, como una canción de cuna de una luna caída, se oyó como el coro de una canción de Debussy.

\- Seiya…


End file.
